


Цикл драбблов

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Персонажи: Маэдрос, ЭлрондКатегория: дженЖанр: драма





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128533) by [Adlanth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlanth/pseuds/Adlanth). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Маэдрос, Элронд  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма

Его будили, и он медленно-медленно просыпался, осознавая. Тусклый свет Древ из окна. Тепло. Холодные маленькие пальчики на его руках.  
– Майтимо. Майтимо!  
– Братишка, еще слишком рано.  
Одной рукой он сграбастал мальчика и прижал к себе, взъерошив темные волосы. Кано? Морьо? Курво?  
– Я не ваш брат. – Ребенок в его объятьях был напряжен, как тетива, потом внезапно затих. – Я Элронд.  
Тогда это не свет Древ, а свет солнца. И холод, которого он никогда не чувствовал в Амане. Фантомная рука касалась призраков братьев.  
– Кано сказал, пора подниматься, – прошептал мальчик ему в ухо. И он встанет. Скоро... Но пока, вновь уплывая в сон, он позволит себе еще немного самообмана. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Карантир, Халет  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма

Посреди глухого леса, в на скорую руку поставленном лагере, они сели и все обсудили; говорили об оружии и боях, о Враге и необходимости ухода. Он пытался убедить ее, блистал холодной логикой в теплом, слабо освещенном шатре.  
В мерцающем свете свечей они смаковали момент и сожалели – о том, что могло бы быть, о том, что еще может быть, о свете, которому суждено пасть, о сладкой слепой темноте, что снизошла на них.  
Занялся тусклый рассвет, и в его бледном свете иссохли все возможности. Их пути разошлись, оставляя каждого с немеркнущими воспоминаниями, что будут поддерживать их в темноте. 


	3. Белое пламя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Маэдрос, Фингон  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма

Говорят, что когда он погиб, из его рассеченного шлема вырвалось белое пламя.  
Я в это не верю. Фингон не был порождением огня, он был от земли, камня и гор, чьи корни уходят глубоко вниз. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что он падет: в отличие от нас, детей огня, буйных и непоследовательных, он казался незыблемым. В нем была сила камня, несокрушимого как в феа, так и в роа. Нет, душа Фингона не сгорела, он был слишком непоколебим и тверд для такого, поэтому я удивился, услышав подобное.  
Но потом я заглянул в глаза своего старшего брата и понял, откуда взялось то белое пламя…


	4. Скала

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Фингон  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма

Поднять ногу, поставить ее на узкий каменный уступ. Поднять правую руку, ухватиться за крошечный выступ. Потом левую руку.  
Он дрожал, ледяной ветер терзал его тело, но он сделал глубокий вдох и плотнее прижался к скале.  
Поднял левую ногу, ища опору, нашел ее, и носок сапога…  
ее раскрошил…  
и руки, ноги, в синяках и ссадинах  
соскользнули  
с крутой скалы…  
…Он свалился к подножью склона и, выбившийся из сил, долго лежал там, медленно дыша и превозмогая боль. С неба лил отравленный дождь. Всё было безнадежно.  
Тогда он достал из сумы арфу и запел.


	5. Отец и сын

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финве и Феанор после смерти Мириэль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Финве и Феанор  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма

Иногда малыш Феанаро просыпался в опустевшем мире, где по коридорам мельтешили бесформенные тени. Тогда он пробирался в комнату отца, и в нём вспыхивало облегчение: отец здесь. Феанаро утыкался головой ему в грудь: отец для него – всё.

***

  
Долгие месяцы после смерти Мириэль Финве чувствовал, как невыразимо одиноки они с сыном, как замкнуты они оба, и насколько их горе непостижимо для остальных.  
Но затем, капля за каплей, вернулись прежние желания.  
Друзья. Удовольствие от творения. Любовь. Много детей, которых у него никогда не будет.  
 _Чей свет будет светить тебе, когда я перестану быть только твоим?_


	6. Эхо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Элронд  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма

Он знал войну с ранней юности, но тут всё было по-другому: никакого поля сражения здесь не было. Здесь, на улицах Ост-ин-Эдиля, совсем недавно жили эльфы и люди, работая и развлекаясь.  
Элронд толкнул покосившуюся дверь, взгляд выхватил из теней распростертое на полу женское тело, а рядом – двое детей, чьи темные волосы разметались вокруг голов, точно кровь.  
Внезапно ему пришлось привалиться к стене, борясь с тошнотой.  
Он сам не знал, что в его памяти хранятся такие воспоминания – они всплыли неожиданно, затмевая собой всё. И ветер Эрегиона напомнил ему о море близ Гаваней Сириона.


	7. Лед

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Эленве, Идриль, Тургон  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма

**Эленве**  
Шаг.  
Под ногами скрипит снег; хрустящий белый звук, которого она никогда не слышала прежде, заполняет собой и своими отзвуками ее опустевшую голову.  
Еще шаг.  
Небо над головой черно, звезды продолжают падать, и медленно слетают вниз пушистые снежные хлопья. Когда они касаются щек, их холодный поцелуй – единственная ласка, которую она может вспомнить.  
Еще один.  
Молчание окутывает её, притупляя все мысли. Ее разум – темное и пустое место, в котором нет ничего, кроме танца падающего снега.  
И еще.  
А потом громкий треск – и она тонет в собственной холодной тьме, а вода смыкается над ее головой.  
  
 **Идриль**  
Когда останавливается король, останавливаются все. Разжигаются слабые, точно свечи в шторм, костры, раздается еда, и полуспящих детей уговаривают поесть, пока родители строго отмеряют скудный запас провианта.  
А потом отец рассказывает ей истории. Он говорит о далекой стране, полной тепла и света, о царящем там счастье. По его словам, когда-то давно, они жили там…  
Его рассказы прекрасны, хотя она в них не верит. Она знает, что в мире нет ничего, кроме темного неба и ледяных пустошей, раскинувшихся во все стороны, и им суждено идти вечно.  
  
 **Тургон**  
Он шел рядом с дочерью. За ним отец нес какого-то безымянного, осиротевшего ребенка – нёс его с самого начала; наверное, принц и должен делать это для своего народа. Но не более. Лед уравнял их всех – простых эльфов и лордов, мастеров и принцесс, все они стали молчаливыми суровыми созданиями с мертвыми глазами.  
Он знал, что не может больше называться эльфом. И что если по пути Идриль споткнется и упадет, а он не сможет привести ее в сознание, то только раздраженно сбросит с рук мертвое тело.  
Но все же он идет и идет вперед, кровоточащими губами твердя клятву мести.


	8. Любой исход горестен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арагорн сравнивает свою с Арвен судьбу с судьбой Берена и Лютиен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Арагорн, Элронд  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: ангст

Они были лишь жалкими потомками легенды, думал Арагорн: он не вырезал Камень из короны Моргота, а Арвен не пришлось сражаться или причинять кому-то вред (кроме как выбрать смерть для себя). Цена ее руки была установлена не выше, чем назначил бы ее сам Арагорн.  
И все же и их путь не обошелся без горя: Арагорн заметил слабую улыбку Элронда, промелькнувшую у того при встрече – сердечная привязанность полуэльфа не умалилась, но теперь к ней примешалось ожидание неизбежной печали.  
 _A!_  Возможно, в этом и состояла их главная мука – потому что ни Тингол не любил Берена, ни Берен – Тингола.


End file.
